The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Gift giving is a year round occurrence, and one of the most popular gifts exchanged between adults is alcohol. Whether it is a bottle of wine, champagne, liquor or beer, nothing conveys friendship, love or concern better than a good bottle of spirits. In this regard, gifts are typically accompanied by a personal message from the gift giver, which most often consists of conventional greeting cards having pre-printed celebratory messages.
Although satisfactory for use with gifts that are enclosed within a protective outer container, greeting cards are not ideally suited for inclusion with bottled gifts. This is because, the card and the bottle can become easily separated, and the only way to secure the two items together is to utilize an adhesive material such as tape. Unfortunately, whenever the card is taped onto a bottle, the resulting amalgamation is aesthetically unpleasing, and the tape itself can cause damage to the bottle label, thereby decreasing the value of the bottle.
Another popular choice is to utilize a gift bag wherein the bottle and the gift card can be placed inside the bag and presented together. Such a process is popular because it removes the need to physically adhere the card to the bottle, and provides a convenient means for carrying both items together. However, placing a bottle within a gift bag severely limits the presentation aspect of the bottle label. Moreover, the widespread use of gift bags, greeting cards and greeting card envelopes is environmentally unfriendly, as the disposal of these onetime-use items generates millions of tons of waste which ends up in landfills and oceans across the globe.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a stylized hanging gift tag which can be easily secured to a bottle without causing damage to the same, and that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.